Medabot Generation
by Neiyoko
Summary: A Medabot from another demension comes to Ikki's home town and starts to make some serious crimes. Will Ikki be able to stop the ramapaging medabot and loose Metabee in the process?
1. Default Chapter

You know what characters I don't own. I bet you saw that enough times =]  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Long ago the Medabots were the cause of their destruction. However, unknown to the scientists and other Medabots, some were able to escape from their destinies to a place unseen to the people of today. They build a machine that took them to a demension similar ours. For years they flerished in peace and non-excisting wars. As time went by fights and crimes aroused. Looking at the world of humans and Medabots, they realized that they did need human companions and laws in order to have peaced. They began to abduct various humans and bring them to their new world. More time went by in this world. The cities became large and high tech. Humans and Medabots lived in harmony with each other while also keeping the peace. However things began to get out of hand when a Anti-Human Medabot group began to form. They began to act out visious crimes like murder against the humans and Medabots that protected them. Eventually they got their hands on the Demansional Hopping Technoligy and sent a few of their own to the origanel world. The Peace Keepers, police officers, were able to retrieve the medabots before anything had happen but they couldn't keep up with the 'Bots that kept going. Soon they istablished a unit called the D.H.K. The Demansional Hopping Keepers. It was made up from the few expert Medafighters of the city.  
  
It was a dark night in the city of japan. The rats ate the left over garbage in the alley's, the cars ripped the air with their tires and engins. Deep in the alley's everything was normal. Until a bright light lit up the dark walk way. When it died down a unusually tall Medabot stood there. He had monsterous claws for hands and him mouth was that of a dragon. He was certainly a dragon Medabot but not you everyday one. He was deadly and had blood on his mind. Human blood and the blood of anything else that would get in his way. His eyes grew brighter as he sensed the humans around him. "This will be a wonderous hunt indeed." he smirked at the thought of ripping a huuman to peices. He began to laugh at how much he's going to enjoy this. His laughter echoed into the night.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- This here is the prologue. Hopefully I'll finish this one faster than I finished my last ones. 0.0;;;;  
  
Nini 


	2. Just the beginning

Alright pple. I just thought I should warn you before I start the second chapter. First, since I don't have word there will be many spelling errors. Also I'm trying to make this a bit of a serious story so there will be some violence in it. Now that I got that out of the way I shall continue the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sound of metal hitting the concrete ground rang in the air as the mysterious Medabot walked through the alley. "Who shall I hunt first? A child? No no...To easy. An old man? To perdictable." he stopped at the sound of a robattle in progress between two young men. The Medabot altered his weight to make the sound of his feet softer. He peered around a corner to see his first victoms. "My first victoms." he sneered. In one swift motion he proceeded to punch through one of the medafighters chest. However, the young man's medabot saw this and left the feild. "What are you doing!?" the man said as he saw his medabot running as quickly as he can to his medafighter. "Dude! Look out!" his friend cried out. To him it seemed as if everything slowed down as his friend turned and faced the medabot that was just a foot away from him. To the medabot that took the hit, it was much to fast. He didn't feel a thing. The dragon 'bot frowned in fraustration. The medafighter stared at his motionless medabot with a pair of claws right through him. The hand pulled out and the medabot fell to the ground. "Well. That was noble of him. However it will be in vein." the dragon Medabot said as his eyes glowed bloody red. "Freeze!" a female voice yelled out."You under arrest Draken!" the woman said holding up an odd looking gun. It looked almost like it belonged to a Medabot but yet it didn't. She wore a pair of goggles on her head and metle like gloves. Her boots looked like they were design to fit and lock on to some sort of plat form and were buckled on. Draken eyes narrowed and he was about to split in another direction when he noticed that he was surrounded. There four other medabots surround him and cutting of his escape roots. One looked like he was suppose to be a Stagbeetle type Medabot. The pinserson his head open and snapped shut as he slowly took a step forward. His dark blue body made it hard for Draken to see him. The two Hercules beetles, however, were really easy to see. One was a yellowish orange with bulcky legs and good size insect wings on his back. The other one was a light blue that look pretty much the same. The last medabot he almost didn't see. It was a female Hercules madabot with a bronze color to her. She had rather big seeker canons and lazer canons. Her wings look large but he couldn't tell how big since she was actually rather short. 'He's to damn calm...He's up to something.' The woman said. During this whole sequence the medafighters had grabbed their medabots and ran off so Draken couldn't get the fun he wanted. "I'm afraid I don't want to leave this world just yet. Til we meet again Miss Nina." Draken said before taking of into the night sky. "Saberbin! Egyptano! Zirconio! After him now!" she told them. With out question they went after him. "We can't let him run whiled in this world." she said as the Stag beetle Medabot walked to her side as they both watched the flight chase.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More Author notes. I'm going to get some pictures of the medabot in the story up on a webpage or something to help show what they look like.  
  
This is how you pronounce the names. Gip-tan-o Zer-con-io Sab-ber-in  
  
Any question please e-mail or try catching me on AOL. Buh bye. ^^, 


	3. Confrontation

Hey pple! I finally got Word on the computer and now I can really start writing. Now on with chapter 3  
  
  
  
It was a normal day for Ikki and his Medabot Metabee. They got up, they fought, and were about to head to school when the News started to talk about last night. It was the 10th time they reported about a rampaging Medabot. Ikki watch the news with concern.  
  
"Last night, during a Robattle, a pair of young kids were attacked by the rampaging dragon type Medabot. The Select Corp is still having problem locating and apprehending the ones responsible for these attacks. We'll keep you inform if any new news come in." the reporter finished. Metabee looked up at Ikki. He wasn't worried at first but he started to wonder what would happen if the rampaging finish the attacks. Would the Medabot survive? So far they have but the Medafighters were also getting injured.  
  
"Ikki, you're going to be late for school." His mother told him. The boy nodded and left the house. The pair walked silently down the street, both being worried. Erika, their friend and best place for information, ran over to them with Brass. Ever since the attacks, Brass started to walk to school with Erika out of fear something could happen to her Medafighter.  
  
"Ikki! Did you hear the News? That Medabot is still out there somewhere." she said. Brass was close behind her.  
  
"Yes I did. How can a Medabot do something like that?" he questioned. The four friends went silent. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion. Not the kind that a Medabot would do when it's defeated, but one that would destroy a Medabot. Ikki responded by looking the direction that it came from. There was silent afterward.  
  
"It came from over there!" Erika said after a few seconds. She ran to where the explosion was with Brass close behind her.  
  
"Erika wait! It could be that rampaging Medabot!" Ikki called to her. He quickly ran after her with Metabee close behind him. They ran 'til they reached a clearing. They froze when they saw the Dragon type Medabot.  
  
"Hey look." Metabee said pointing to a Hercules Medabot that looked a lot like him. His color was brighter than Metabee and his legs looked as if they had clamps on them. Ikki could see the wings. Much like those of a real insect. The shells opened with the real wing moving away then coming together in a loud slap. The Medabot looked at the kids as he realized they weren't alone anymore. Draken also saw the children.  
  
"We'll play again another time, but for now." he said as he got ready to attack. He flew towards Egyptano with his claws wide open. Egyptano look back to Draken as he began his attack. He ducked to avoid his main body parts to get damaged but one of his wings was caught. Draken tore the metal wing off of Egyptano's back. He than leapt into the air and started to fly away laughing. Egyptano could only watch as his target got away.  
  
"That was awesome!" Erika said as she filmed the whole battle. She never saw such power and speed. Ikki was more worried about the Medabot. It was damaged and didn't look too happy.  
  
"Erika. We better get going." Ikki said. He heard the crackling of circuits and the moaning of the tin pet as Egyptano moved. He was in pretty bad shape.  
  
"Maybe we should take him with us." Metabee suggested as the four of them observed Egyptano. He looked back with his dimming glowing eyes. Ikki slowly approached him.  
  
"Don't be afraid. We can get you repaired at Dr. Aki's office. Please, let us help you." Ikki said. He didn't know how to really communicate with this Medabot. He wasn't even sure if this one was also rampaging. He started relax when Egyptano nodded in agreement with Ikki. He looked over at his wing that was lying on the ground. Metabee headed towards the part and picked it up. It was heavy for a Medabot part but he could carry it.  
  
"Lets get him there before he decides to shut down." Erika said. The two kids started on their way to Medabot Corporation. Egyptano walked slowly with him. He was loosing power and didn't know how long he could stay function. 


End file.
